


Nightmares

by Aro_Kin



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Kin/pseuds/Aro_Kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth wakes from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Toothiana woke with a start, her heart was pounding and her feathers flared. A warm firm hand stoked her arm then drifted to her waist before pulling her into a hug. “Go to sleep, dear,” His voice rasped the accent thicker than normal. At first she listened, she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, but then the images from her dream flashed through her mind and the fairy had to get up. She had to get away from him.  
Quietly, she removed his arm and sat up. She looked over at the half asleep man, his gray skin seeming to shimmer in the cracks of light from the windows. Tooth laid a gentle peck on his forehead before hovering out of the bed. She flew over him and felt that same strong hand on her calf. “What did I say?” She didn't often get nightmares when she shared a bed with Pitch, but when she did they were particularly frightful. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose, that he would also get nightmares from time to time, but when she had them, the frightful ones, she just had to get away.  
“Pitch…” She sighed as he pulled his lover closer, moving his hand up her full thigh and sitting up to nuzzle the dip of her waist.  
“Tooth,” He looked up at her through his brow and she drifted down into his lap. She paused a moment before throwing her arms around his shoulders, her body trembling. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes tightly, “I am so sorry,” He whispered as she whimpered in his ear. Her body relaxed some and he kissed the top of her head. Toothiana fluttered her wings and hovered from his lap with a weak smile. One more kiss and she was gone.


End file.
